Not Your Cup of Tea
by ame no itteki
Summary: Nothing was ever peaceful in Sanctuary even after the Holy War ended. Now I wonder who did the the most damage to the Sanctuary. The enemies or its prized Saints? The First Cup: The Overstressed Aries, the Destructive Gentle Giant, and the Bickering Twins


**Note: **Wrote this in my class today, using my phone. So, sorry if not up to your standard. This will serve as an apology of sort for making my _Yours Ever _readers wait so long. I'm sorry that I can't update it sooner because this semester has been hell for me. I don't think that I even have the time to breath let alone continue my fics. I'll update it once this semester ends as I already have the rough draft ready. Speaking of which, some of the said draft got posted by accident a few days ago. A certain 'someone' borrowed my phone and published it without my knowledge. Please forgive me...

Anyway, this is for my not-so-cute pet Konya, my sister Rai-nee, and my missing friend Sky (hope you're ok)

Standard warning and disclaimer apply.

Enjoy!

**4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

_Not Your Cup of Tea_

The First Cup of Tea

_The Overstressed Aries, the Destructive Gentle Giant, and the Bickering Twins_

**4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

Shion pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked over at Sanctuary's financial report. After the last Holy War with Hades, Sanctuary had been crumbling, both figuratively and non-figuratively speaking. There were numerous buildings to rebuild, numerous Cloths to be repaired, numerous Saints to be chosen and numerous trainees to be trained.

Needless to say, a fight between saints, or rather Gold Saints, was not cheap.

Then, how in the name of Athena could all the destruction and cost of its repair suddenly tripled in a matter of a few days?

Well, if one may guess, it was, of course, caused by none other than Athena's most prized Gold Saints.

The newly restructed Pope was beginning to regret his decision in taking extended vacation with Dohko in China—which he clearly expressed by sending a venomous glare at his said best friend who was currently enjoying their very late tea break.

"What?"

"This is all your fault..."

**4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

It was another calm and peaceful afternoon after the Pope and his old friend, Libra Dohko, left for their long-awaited vacation. Despite the absence of its leader, the whole Sanctuary was still buzzing with activities. But, instead of the daily spar and training, almost all saints were currently busy with taking care of their ruined Holy Land. Even the Gold Saints were included in this reconstruction project, well, at least most of them did. Reconstructing meant that the Gold Saints had to be sociable and helpful, which most of Gold Saints surely were not.

First of all, the Guardian of the First House, Mu of Aries, was undoubtedly in charge of fixing the damaged Cloth, which, due to the latest Holy War, has somehow increased in number. The pressure of the job was one of the reasons why the usually gentle Saint to be quite cranky lately. That, and combined with the fact that Saga's little brother, Kanon, kept on bugging him to make a new set of Gemini Gold Cloth—

_("No?"_

"_No." _

"_You can't make even another of that ugly helmet?"_

"_No, Kanon. As I have told you, I cannot make a new Gold Cloth out of nowhere."_

_The younger Gemini pouted, "You're no fun."_

_A silence in which the blue-haired man was trying to bore holes into Mu's back._

"_But, surely, can't you make a replica of the Gemini Cloth—save the ugly helmet?" Kanon insisted, "Saga can wear it. I just want a Cloth that looks like his. Come on, Muuuuu~"_

_The Aries Saint felt like bashing his head on the nearest surface. Kanon had been bothering him nonstop for a new Gemini Cloth since their return. Now, he knew why Saga had turned evil and killed his master. Being stalked by the younger Gemini would literary drive anyone insane in no time.)_

—has driven the Guardian of the First House to stay in Jamir most of the time. Which brought its own problem when some saints wanted to get their cloth fixed. They had to face Mu's skeleton guards and suffered another level of damage. He still couldn't believe his gentle and sweet-hearted student could cause problem and add more workload to his already piling task.

**4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

"Well, Aldebaran is good right? He is one of the most sociable saints and his strength surely can be a great help." Dohko continued optimistically, "I'm sure he won't give you much trouble."

At the ex-Aries uncharacteristical snort, his fellow 18th century's Gold Saint blinked.

**4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

Meanwhile, the Second Temple Guardian, Aldebaran, had kindly offered his help in constructing the Sanctuary. Many saints greatly appreciated his help. After all, it was not everyday a Gold Saint, especially one with infamous strength, intended to assist them.

(_"Where am I supposed to put this pillar, Alderban-san?"_

"_You can put them—__**look out**__!" the Taurus suddenly charged on, sending the young saint and the pillar he was carrying flying into distance. The other saints turned into the commotion, wondering what kind of danger had caused the gentle giant into butting another saint into the sky. They saw __Aldebaran__ knelt on the area where the currently flying saint was on and __scooped__ a...__** flower?**__ into his large hands, "You nearly crushed it. But don't worry, with some care you will be as good as new, little one."_

_There was a loud boom as the flying saint and the pillar he carried finally landed somewhere in Sanctuary. _

_The large assembly sweatdropped._

_All for a single flower?)_

Needless to be said, the Taurus had, somehow, increased the destruction in Sanctuary by helping the reconstruction plan.

**4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

As the silence dragged on after Shion finished his story, Dohko sweatdropped.

"Ukh, how about the Gemini Twins? As two of the strongest saints, they must surely help a lot. Well, Saga can be a bit crazy sometimes, and Kanon is somekind of a trickster, but surely they can help right?"

When blond simply gave his fellow ancient warrior a blank are-you-stupid look, Dohko surely felt he really was.

**4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

On the other hand, the Gemini twins were actually helping the reconstruction of Sanctuary by ...staying out of everyone's way. Why? Because, honestly, all they did nowadays usually involved them bickering over one thing or another. Hence, to avoid any more casualties (of unfortunate saints that got between their argument), the Pope had confined them into constructing the House of Gemini, which had suffered additional damage due to the twins' fight—

_("It was your fault, you know. You should have just hand me the Cloth. Then, the Pope won't have us clean all your mess." __The younger Gemini sulked, kicking around the debris he was supposed to take care that day. _

"_Excuse me? It is __**my**____Gemini Cloth you're talking about. I __do __not __have__ to give it to you.__" Saga glared at his other half, voice almost a growl, __"__And __what do you mean by __my mess?__!__ You're the one that caused this__!__ If only you did not get in my way, then we won't have a mess to begin with__!__"_

_Kanon__ pouted, "The Cloth is mine. Athena gave it to me after you went crazy and worked for Hades to take her head." He added as an afterthought, "You have that Gemini surplice anyway."_

"_I did not work for Hades! In case you didn't notice, I only pretended to. Pope Shion was the one to order me to do so." The older __one__ gritted his teeth, "In that case, why don't you wear that Sea Dragon __Scales__ anyway? You also have it!"_

"_Don't care. And I don't wanna to. You died. You gave up the Gold Cloth and get the Surplice. Now, it's mine." _

"_Y-you..." Saga sputtered, "I came back, so now it's all mine!"_

"_No! It's mine! You have the Surplice, wear it instead! They're identical!"_

"_No, they don't. And you decided to give the Gemini Gold Cloth to me, remember?" Saga smirked, __"__During the Wailing Wall incident. You told the Cloth to fly back to me, so now it's mine!"_

"_Tut tut. I only lend it to you, dear brother." Kanon wiggled his finger las if speaking to a child, "L-E-N-D. I lend, you borrow. When I want it back, you return it to me. Understand?"_

"_Don't use that tone with me, Kanon. I am older than you."_

_The younger Gemini blew him a __raspberry__, "Yeah, you're the old man. So hurry up and retire. Let me take care of Gemini Temple."_

_Saga growled._

"_You... GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!"_

_So there went another day in Gemini Temple, which currently in need of total construction due to the heavy damage it __suffered everyday). _

—and was currently one of the most damaged buildings to be built as soon as possible.

**4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

Now, watching Shion calmly sipping his tea while finishing another epic tale of descruction caused by yet another member of the Gold Saints, Libra Dohko felt the beginning of nervous laugh began to bubble in his throat.

"Surely that's all of them right? The youngsters can't be that bad..." the Chinese saint started to say, but when all he received were a dangerous glint and a cold smile upon his dear friend's face, he gave a weak laugh, "...there is more?"

Dohko truly begin to feel scared as Shion's expression turned slightly maniacal. Maybe taking the mantel of the Pope for the second time is too much for him?

"You have no idea, my friend. No idea."

**4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

**End of the First Cup**

**4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

Well, that's it for now. Random I know. Hope that writing style doesn't confuse you. This will be a collection of one-shots about the Gold Saints and probably the Bronzes too. If you have any request about the character you would like to have a chapter written, just tell me. Before that, do leave a review on your way out please? It will surely help lift my spirit like...right now *grumbles* I hate my groupmates. They're all so lazy!


End file.
